Definition of Darkness
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: "Apa definisi kegelapan bagimu?"/ "Hei Arthur, kini aku tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu..."/ Sebuah definisi kegelapan bagi sang King of Spades. Cardverse!AU. OOC. Shounen-ai. Character Death. Don't like, Don't read. For Cardverse Challenge: Dark.


**Summary: **"Apa definisi kegelapan bagimu?"/ "Hei Arthur, kini aku tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu..."/ Sebuah definisi kegelapan bagi sang _King of Spades_.

~For** Cardverse Challenge **in** Indonesian USUK/UKUS Lovers~**

**Warning: **Cardverse!AU. OOC.** Shounen-ai. **Character Death

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Rate: **T

**Genre:**

Romance **/ **Angst **/** Drama

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

**Fanfic:** Definition of Darkness (c) Hanabi Kaori

**Main Pair:**

USA **x** UK

**(**Alfred F. Jones **x** Arthur Kirkland**)**

**Note: **Disarankan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu** '**Close Your Eyes by Melody'.

**.**

* * *

—**Definition of Darkness—**

* * *

**.**

Para prajurit berlalu-lalang penuh kesibukan dalam kerajaan sejak matahari terbit kala itu. Dengan tubuh berbalut baju tempur yang didominasi oleh warna biru, serta senjata dan perisai dalam genggaman tangan masing-masing. Kau lihat Pandangan mereka begitu serius mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya demi hari ini.

Para prajurit yang telah siap berkumpul di bagian luar gerbang istana. Menaiki para kuda dengan gagahnya. Dipimpin oleh sang _Jack_ yang berdiri tegap penuh wibawa. Sang _Jack_ menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali bersuara dengan lantang.

"Angkat pedangmu! Persiapkan panah dan busurmu! Ayunkan kapakmu! Tegakkan bendera _Spades!_ Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi kerajaan kita, _Kingdom of Spades!_ "

Masih penuh dengan wibawa, sang _Jack_ menyerukan kata-kata itu. Suaranya seakan menggelegar seantero kerajaan, diikuti oleh sorakan mendukung para prajurit. Kau perhatikan kumpulan prajurit dari balkon istana. Setitik rasa bangga menghiasi hatimu ketika menatap para prajurit yang begitu setia pada kerajaan ini.

"Kau tidak turun menghampiri mereka, Al?"

Sebuah suara membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan menuju arah belakang. Menatap sosok sang _Queen_ yang perlahan berjalan menghampiri tempatmu berdiri di depan balkon kamar.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin mereka benar-benar mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu," jawabmu sambil menunjukkan senyum kecil padanya. Sang _Queen_ berdiri di sampingmu, ikut menatap para prajurit yang tengah bersiap dipimpin oleh sang _Jack_.

Sejenak keheningan melingkupimu dan dirinya. Kau lirik dia yang tengah terfokus pada para prajurit dengan ekor matamu. Mengagumi berapa indah mata _emerald_ miliknya yang bagaikan permata, serta helaian rambut pirangnya yang bagai benang emas. Ah... dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut pirangnya itu membuatmu sadar bahwa rambut sang _Queen_ tak hanya indah, tetapi juga selembut sutra. Kulit putihnya yang begitu halus, layaknya porselen... sungguh, ia bagaikan maha karya Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Dan tentunya, ialah anugerah terindah dalam hidupmu. Karena ia adalah Ratumu, sang _Queen of Spades_.

Entah sudah berapa kali kau berpikir, _**'**__Alfred F. Jones, betapa beruntungnya kau bisa mendapatkan seorang Arthur Kirkland sebagai ratumu!__**'**_

Yah... entah sudah berapa kali? Ribuan kali mungkin? Yang pasti kau sendiri tak juga bisa mengingat berapa kali kalimat itu terucap dalam pikiranmu. Karena tiap menit —bahkan detik yang kau habiskan bersamanya, selalu membuatmu berpikiran demikian.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi hari ini?" kau tersadar dari lamunanmu seketika itu juga.

"Maaf Art, aku sedang melamun tadi. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu barusan?" tanpa rasa bersalah, kau justru memasang senyum bodoh dan memintanya mengulang perkataan. Kau lihat alisnya yang cukup tebal itu tertekuk, mengakibatkan munculnya kerutan kecil di antara kedua alis tersebut. Ia membuang napas pasrah menghadapi sikapmu.

"Kutanya, kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi hari ini?" Arthur mau tak mau harus mengulang pertanyaannya kembali. Tentu dengan penekanan yang lebih pada setiap katanya, dan kini kau pastikan dirimu harus mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan dengan baik. Karena kau pasti tak ingin disihir olehnya menjadi kucing, tikus, atau yang lebih buruk lagi ia bisa mengubahmu menjadi kodok. Bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan sihir sang _Queen_ tak bisa diremehkan.

Tetapi mendengar pertanyaannya barusan, raut wajahmu sekilas berubah. Kaget tentunya. Kau kembali menatapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum lembut yang mungkin hanya pernah kau tunjukkan padanya, sebuah senyum untuk orang yang paling berharga bagimu di dunia ini.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, _Dear_. Kau sudah dengar sendiri berita tentang persiapan _Kingdom of Clubs_ yang berencana menyerang kerajaan kita malam ini. Karena itu, aku harus meminpin para prajurit ke garis perbatasan sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh ikut denganmu? Kenapa aku harus tetap berdiam diri di istana ini, sedangkan kau akan bertempur di medan perang? Kau tahu aku juga bisa bertempur Al!" Arthur menaikkan nada suaranya, sebuah hal yang jujur saja membuatmu cukup kaget. Bisa kau lihat gumpalan emosi yang bercampur aduk terpancar jelas dari permata _emerald_nya.

"Arthur..." kau melangkah maju, memperpendek jarak di antara kalian. "Bukan maksudku meremehkanmu atau apapun itu. Tapi ini bukan peperangan biasa, kabar yang kita dapatkan sudah cukup jelas. _Kingdom of Clubs_ tak sedang bermain-main kali ini, mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan ribuan prajurit untuk menghancurkan kerajaan kita." Kau genggam kedua tangannya erat, kau pandang ia dengan pandangan sendu yang penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"Justru karena itu... aku ingin membantumu bodoh..." jawaban dengan suara yang begitu kecil meluncur dari mulut sang Ratu. Wajahnya tertunduk, Pundaknya mulai bergetar kecil... mungkin karena berusaha menahan air mata. "Tak mungkin bagiku untuk berdiam diri tenang di sini, sementara kau tengah bertarung bertaruh nyawa di medan perang!" Arthur kembali berteriak sambil menundukkan wajahnya, suara sang Ratu yang biasanya begitu indah... kini jadi terdengar sedikit serak.

Kau angkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan lembut. Bisa kau lihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir kristal bening yang mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Sungguh langka rasanya bagimu, bisa melihat sang Ratu menagis. Tapi justru tangisan sang Ratu lah... hal yang paling tak kau sukai. Karena sejujunya, hatimu berdenyut sakit ketika melihat ia menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Arthur..." kau hapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan ibu jarimu secara perlahan. Kau tunjukkan senyum lembut padanya, dengan harapan bisa membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga. "Aku tak mengizinkanmu ikut ke medan perang, itu karena aku tak ingin kau terluka. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam bahaya. Apalagi sampai harus meregang nyawa! Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan hal semacam itu terjadi! Karena itu... tolong mengertilah Art..."

Kau peluk tubuhnya erat, membiarkan ia terisak dalam dekapanmu. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun. Kau dekap ia sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya, berusaha menenangkan. Sedang ia masih terisak dalam dekapanmu. Hingga ia mulai menarik diri, yang secara tak langsung memberi tahumu bahwa ia sudah lebih tenang.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan pulang dengan selamat... berjanjilah kau tak akan terbunuh di medan perang. Berjanjilah padaku Al!" tuntut Arthur sambil terus mencengkram jubah birumu erat. Seakan ia takkan melepaskan cengkramannya jika kau tak juga berjanji.

"Aku janji, aku akan pulang dengan selamat. Karenanya berjanjilah juga padaku, tunggu aku di istana ini dengan tenang. Aku pasti akan pulang," kau membelai sisi wajahnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Arthur..."

Dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahmu padanya. Menghapus jarak di antara kalian berdua, dengan sebuah sentuhan manis di bibir. Tak berkesan penuh nafsu maupun hasrat. Hanya sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang terasa begitu berharga. Saling bertukar rasa cinta, membuat kau dan dia bisa mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kalian kembali membuat jarak.

"A-aku juga... mencintaimu, Al..." dan kau takkan kaget jika mendengar kalimat itu dari sang Ratu, karena sebuah ciuman singkat tadi sudah cukup membuatmu tahu bagaimana isi hatinya. Dan kau tak perlu takut lagi pada perang besar ini. Karena kau **pasti** akan pulang membawa kejayaan, demi kerajaan, rakyat, serta orang yang kau cintai.

"Hei, Alfred... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, akan kujawab segala pertanyaanmu, _My Queen._" Kau menggenggam tangannya, dan perlahan mengecup punggung tangan sang Ratu dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa definisi kegelapan bagimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu kau putuskan untuk mengedipkan kedua matamu beberapa kali. Kaget bercampur bingung tentunya. Kau tatap ia dengan pandangan heran. Tak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin tahu, apa definisi kegelapan bagimu? Sungguh, pertanyaan ini tak mengandung maksud apa-apa," jawaban yang ia tuturkan justru semakin menambah jumlah tanda tanya dalam pikiranmu. Namun kau sendiri mulai terpikir...

'_Definisi kegelapan'?_ berarti yang ingin Arthur tahu adalah bagaimana kau mengartikan sebuah kegelapan? Yah... setiap orang memiliki beragam definisi untuk berbagai hal. Begitupun 'kegelapan', tiap orang pasti memiliki berbagai definisi tentangnya. Tapi jika kau pikir ulang... kau tak memiliki definisi apapun tentang kegelapan. Mungkin karena tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun pertanyaan semacam ini dalam pikiranmu.

"Jujur saja Art, aku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Lagi pula, kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh sekali sih?" sang Ratu tertawa kecil menanggapi keluhanmu.

"Haha... dasar bodoh. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa ada Raja yang begitu bodoh sepertimu?" kau menggembungkan pipi kesal, walau sebenarnya ejekan sang Ratu bukan lagi hal yang baru bagimu. "Ayolah Al, jangan pasang wajah menggelikan begitu. Yang pasti aku ingin kau mencari tahu definisi kegelapan bagi dirimu sendiri. Dan jika kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya... katakanlah padaku," sang Ratu berucap sambil menatapmu dengan mata _emerald_nya yang seakan meneduhkan.

Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman... paling indah yang pernah kau lihat di dunia ini. Sebuah senyum yang sehangat mentari. Sosoknya —yang tak mungkin kau pungkiri begitu cantik. Layaknya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

"_King_, maaf bila sekiranya saya mengganggu. Tetapi saya hanya ingin melaporkan bahwa seluruh prajurit telah siap aru," suara ketukan yang disusul oleh suara sang _Jack _ terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Kau mantapkan hatimu, inilah waktunya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang..."

"Aku mengerti... Berhati-hatilah, dan jangan lupakan janjimu padaku..."

"Tak akan."

Kau mencium bibirnya sekilas, sebagai tanda perpisahan sebelum beranjak keluar kamar untuk menemui _Jack_, dan berangkat memimpin para pasukan ke perbatasan wilayah. Dari balkon kamar, ia terus memperhatikanmu. Bahkan ketika kau keluar dari gerbang istana memimpin para prajurit, ia masih berdiri di sana sambil terus menatapmu. Jika saja kau tahu... bahwa ciuman singkat itu tak hanya sebagai tanda perpisahan biasa. Karena itu adalah salam perpisahan kalian...

_Untuk selamanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Cepat padamkan apinya!"**

'_Arthur!'_

"**Hei kau! Bertahanlah!"**

'_Arthur kau dimana?'_

"**Anak ini perlu pertolongan secepat mungkin! Ia bisa mati jika tidak cepat di tolong!"**

'_Kumohon Art... kau ada di mana?'_

"**Sial! Kita sudah terlambat!"**

'_Ya Tuhan... kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?'_

"**Masih ada yang hidup di bawah sana! Cepat angkat reruntuhan ini!"**

Tak pernah kau duga segalanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benakmu bahwa kau akan menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan terjadi pada kerajaanmu.

Pada _Kingdom of Spades_...

Diantara jerit ketakutan, kesakitan, dan penuh dengan harapan akan datangnya pertolongan... kau terus berlari. Tak peduli meski otot-otot kakimu sudah terlalu letih, karena entah sudah berapa lama kau berlari mengitari seluruh area _Kingdom of Spades_. Baik itu area istana, hingga pemukiman penduduk. Warna merah dari api yang berkobar serta puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan yang kau lihat. Napasmu tersengal tak karuan, peluh membasahimu. Sungguh bagimu ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada, namun sayangnya ini bukanlah mimpi... melainkan kenyataan.

Tak pernah kau kira bahwa segalanya hanyalah tipuan belaka. Para prajurit yang telah kau persiapkan tak membawa hasil apa-apa. Bukan karena kalian kalah saat bertarung. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata 'kalah'? kalau bertarung pun tidak!

Kabar yang berkata bahwa _Kingdom of Clubs_ akan menyerang dengan ribuan prajurit dari arah perbatasan wilayah hanyalah sebuah tipu muslihat. Itu hanyalah berita palsu yang memang sengaja disebar luaskan untuk menipu kerajaanmu. Karenanya, ketika kau berjaga-jaga di perbatasan membawa ribuan prajurit, kenyataannya para prajurit dari _Clubs _ telah lama bersiap mengambil jalan memutar daerah lain yang jauh dari kerajaanmu. Membuat mereka bisa menyerang kerajaan dari perbatasan wilayah lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dan titik utama yang pertahannya tengah melemah saat itu adalah area istana dan wilayah pusat kota kerajaan.

Ketika seorang pemuda berkuda datang dengan dengan napas tersengal juga raut wajah panik ke perbatasan tempatmu berada, dan berkata bahwa prajurit-prajurit _Clubs_ kini tengah menyerang istana, kau membelalakkan mata kaget. Dan sesegera mungkin memerintahkan pasukan untuk mundur kembali ke istana. Tetapi ketika kau tiba... semua sudah terlambat. Hanya kehancuran yang ada. Kobaran api yang menyala-nyala di tengah gelapnya langit malam. Hancurnya bangunan-bangunan istana serta rumah-rumah penduduk. Kolam darah yang menggenang di mana-mana. Hancur... tak ada yang tersisa...

_**Karena itulah tak ada seorangpun yang menyukai perang. Karena perang akan merenggut segalanya, dan tak menyisakan apapun selain kehancuran.**_

Dan pikiranmu bertambah kalut ketika sang _Queen_ tak ada di istana. Seorang _maid _ yang tengah sekarat berkata padamu, bahwa Arthur berusaha menuju kota untuk menolong para penduduk ketika _Clubs_ mulai menyerang. Detik berikutnya, kau temukan dirimu tengah berlari menuju kota. Tak kau indahkan sedikitpun panggilan sang _Jack _ yang khawatir. Karena kau pergi demi menemukan dirinya.

"Arthur! Kalau kau bisa mendengarku jawab aku Art!"

Hampir satu jam kau terus melakukan hal yang sama. Berlari sambil terus memanggil namanya sekeras yang kau bisa. Di setiap sudut kau lihat mereka yang sekarat maupun yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kau bertambah panik. Bagaimana jika Arthur bernasib sama dengan orang-orang itu? Bagaimana jika Arthur saat ini tengah sekarat dan tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya? Atau yang terburuk...

_**Bagaimana jika Arthur sudah mati...?**_

Kau menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang mengerikan itu dari dalam benakmu.

"Arthur!"

Perlahan suaramu semakin habis, semakin bertambah serak. Tapi kau tetap tak peduli. Kau takkan berhenti sebelum berhasil menemukannya. Kau yakin, jika ia pasti masih hidup. Karena kau tahu ialah sang _Queen of Spades_, sang pengguna sihir terhebat di seluruh kerajaan. Ia tak mungkin dengan mudahnya terluka, apalagi terbunuh.

Kau adalah raja yang sangat jarang —bahkan hampir tak pernah memohon pada Tuhan. Bukan karena kau tak percaya pada Sang penguasa sesungguhnya— jelas kau percaya bahwa Tuhan di dunia ini sungguh adanya. Tetapi bagimu, memohon adalah pilihan terakhir ketika kau sudah tak sanggup lagi berusaha. Tapi kini, kau terus memohon. Terus memohon pada sang Tuhan. Memohon agar orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini kini baik-baik saja. Mulutmu terus meneriakkan nama 'Arthur', namun hatimu terus berteriak memohon pada sang Tuhan demi keselamatannya.

"_King_ aru!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahmu sejenak. Kau menoleh ke berbagai arah, mencari asal panggilan itu. Ketika kau menoleh ke arah kanan, kau lihat Yao —sang _Jack_ tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Berharap Yao mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Arthur, segera kau hampiri sang _Jack_.

"Hah... Y-Yao! Kau sudah temukan Arthur...?" napasmu begitu tersengal ketika bertanya pada sang Jack. Yao menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak. Kau berdecak kesal sekaligus putus asa.

"Belum aru... tapi, aku menemukan ini di sekitar sini aru..." Yao menunjukkan benda yang ia temukan padamu. Kau tersentak kaget, dan dengan tangan yang bergetar berusaha mengambil benda itu. Sebuah topi kecil berwarna biru keunguan. Yang kini sudah nampak sangat lusuh, dan ternoda oleh bercak merah darah.

"Arthur... ini milik Arthur! Aku tak mungkin salah! Dimana kau menemukannya?" kau genggam erat-erat topi yang telah lusuh itu. Yao menatapmu dengan pandangan simpati, perlahan sang _Jack_ mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Saya menemukannya di sekitar sana..." Menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan yang telah runtuh, seakan rata dengan tanah. Kau menatap reruntuhan itu dengan mata terbelalak. Pikiran negatif yang mengerikan kembali merasukimu. Mungkinkah Arthur tertindih diantara reruntuhan itu? Mungkinkah ia masih bertahan?

"Yao, bantu aku membongkar reruntuhan itu!" kau berlari kearah reruntuhan itu. Mendengar perintahmu, Yao segera mengekor dibelakangmu. Entah apa yang merasukimu, karena seharusnya tubuhmu yang sudah sangatlah lelah saat ini tetap bisa membongkar... memindahkan reruntuhan itu tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Diam-diam sang _Jack_ tercengang menatapmu, tapi bagaimanapun kau tetaplah King of _Spades_, orang terkuat di _Spades_.

Dan ketika sebuah bohkahan tembali terangkat, kalian temukan sebuah petunjuk. Sebuah jam yang berukuran cukup besar. Sebuah jam yang sudah hancur. Kacanya telah pecah... hancur lebur... jarum jam yang seharusnya berbentuk layaknya lambang _Spades_ itupun telah patah. Jam sihir milik sang _Queen_...

Kau menatap tak percaya pada jam itu. Lagi... lagi-lagi kau temukan barang milik Arthur yang telah hancur... kau kembali kehilangan kendali. Kau kerahkan seluruh tenagamu yang tersisa untuk membongkar reruntuhan itu.

"_King_..." panggilan lirih Yao tak kau pedulikan. "_King_... _Queen_ ada di sana, aru..." dan gerakanmu terhenti seketika. Kau beralih menatap Yao. Sang _Jack_ tengah berdiri membelakangimu, menatap ke arah lain. bisa kau pandang pundaknya yang sedikit gemetar. Dengan langkah yang berat kau berjalan kearah sang _Jack,_ berusaha melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya.

_**Sang Queen telah terjatuh dari kursi tahtanya...**_

"ARTHUR!"

Kau segera menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring tanpa gerakan sedikipun itu. Kau jatuh berlutut di sampingnya. Menarik tubuh lemas sang _Queen_ kedalam pelukanmu. Tubuh itu terasa sangat dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitmu, tak pedulikan fakta bahwa kalian berada di tengah nyala api yang masih berkobar dengan ganasnya membakar sekitar.

Ini pertama kalinya bagimu melihat sosoknya yang nampak begitu mengerikan. Jubahnya seakan tercabik-cabik. Darah membaluri hampir setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dan kau semakin tak percaya ketika menatap lubang —yang nampaknya seperti bekas tusukan pedang dan masih mengalirkan darah tepat di dadanya.

Kau peluk tubuh lemas itu erat-erat. Tubuh sang _Queen_ yang telah tak bernyawa. Kau tenggelamkan wajahmu di antara surai pirang yang telah ternoda oleh merahnya darah.

"Ti—tidak mungkin... Arthur..."

Bisa kau rasakan air matamu mengalir deras. Menolak untuk percaya pada apa yang kau lihat. Yao meletakkan topinya di depan dada, sebagai tanda kesedihan dan keprihatinan.

"Bangun Art! Kau sudah janji... kau janji akan menungguku pulang kan! Kau tidak boleh mati! Arthur!"

Kau terus berteriak. Berusaha membantah semua kenyataan yang telah kau lihat dengan kedua matamu sendiri. Kau mengguncang tubuhnya keras. Memanggil namanya berulang kali. Tapi untuk apa? Meski terus kau lakukan itu, tak akan ada yang berubah. Ia takkan pernah bangun lagi. Ia takkan pernah memandangmu dengan sepasang permata _emerald_ yang indah itu lagi. Kau takkan pernah melihat senyumannya yang hangat itu lagi. Kau telah kehilangan seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu. Perang telah merenggutnya. Menyisakan perasaan sakit layaknya tersayat jutaan pedang.

"**ARTHUR!"**

**.**

"_**Apa definisi kegelapan bagimu?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Hei Arthur, kini aku tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu... Karena kau adalah mentariku. Dan kegelapan adalah seluruh hidupku tanpa dirimu..."**_

**.**

* * *

—_**THE END—**_

* * *

_**#**__Now playing: Azu – For You.__**#**_

**Hana:** _Moshi-moshi, Minna-sama! Hajime mashite, Boku wa Hana da yo! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_ **^_^**

_Well,_ ini karya pertama Hana di fandom Hetalia Indonesia. Hana persembahkan karya ini untuk _event Cardverse Challenge_ yang diadakan oleh grup _Indonesian USUK/UKUS Lovers _di jejaring sosial facebook.

Hana mohon maaf jika masih banyak sekali kesalahan dalam fanfic ini, terutama _character-_nya yang jadi kelewat OOC. **=_="**

Ok, sekian dari Hana! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun _flame_ sesuka anda! ^w^

* * *

'_Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
